


Words from a Droid

by Pixiestick_cc



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 23:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10581438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixiestick_cc/pseuds/Pixiestick_cc
Summary: When they lost K-2SO, Jyn didn’t think she’d miss him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PugMaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PugMaster/gifts).



> For reddit.com/r/FanFiction's prompt party Saturday, suggestion from PugMaster to write about K-2SO (and of course I had to add a side of rebelcaptain).

When they lost K-2SO, Jyn didn’t think she’d miss him. She felt sorry for Cassian’s loss, of course, but had never warmed up to the reformed Imperial droid. Their relationship had always been a working one. They both fought for the rebels and had Cassian’s back when he was in trouble. But that’s where their alliance ended. “I’m sorry that he’s gone,” Jyn had quietly offered Cassian after they were back on _Yavin 4_. Their flight out of Imperial territory had been so chaotic that neither had spoken anything beyond yelling at how to steer their ship away from danger. Now they were back at the rebel base and the reality of who they lost settled in.

“It’s okay,” Cassian had shrugged off her condolences as he made his way to his quarters.

“It’s okay?” she’d repeated back to him, surprised at his cavalier tone.

“Sure. Every once in awhile I back up his personality. Been doing it since I was 15, when the rebels first started taking imperial droids and reprograming them. The K2 you know was actually the third version of him.”

“Oh,” Jyn said as she matched Cassian’s pace down the hall. “You’ve had him since you were 15. You must be at least 60 now. That’s quite a long time.”

Cassian side-eyed her lame attempt at humor … or flirting. She sometimes confused the two. Insulting Cassian _was_ her form of flirting, but she wasn’t sure he’d caught on yet. “A long time, but not that long,” he corrected.

“So what now?”

“Now we wait.”

“We?” She hadn’t imagined herself in this scenario.

“We work together, yes?”

“Is that what you’re calling it? Bossing me around is working?” Jyn asked as Cassian came to a halt in front of his door.

The left side of his mouth curved slightly upward. “That means, the next time I’m bossing you around we’ll have to steal ourselves a droid, so I can give him K2’s personality.”

“How long do you suppose that’ll take?”

Cassian shrugged. “Not long, I hope.”

 _Not long_ turned out to be a few months, but eventually they’d gone on a mission and stolen a droid just as Cassian said they would. Jyn could hardly contain her excitement when they dragged the disabled K2 unit into Rogue One, but she tried her hardest to keep Cassian from seeing just how much she’d missed K2. He would never let her hear the end of it.

When they got back to the base, Cassian disappeared inside his quarters with the droid, explaining, “It’s better if you’re not here. The file I have is from almost a year ago, before K2 met you. It’ll take him some time to adjust to all the new people around me.”

“He’s going to be upset that he doesn’t remember becoming a hero on _Scarif_ ,” Jyn commented and Cassian chuckled.

“Well, at least he’ll have that medal from Princess Leia to look at.”

Jyn grinned at the thought of K2 saying something snarky about this.

_“What good is a medal if I don’t remember getting it?"_

“I’ll find the others and you can meet us in the mess hall when you’re finished,” Jyn told him and walked away.  

Churrit and Baze weren’t hard to find as they were always together, and after a look in the hanger she saw Bodhi tinkering with Rogue One. The four of them waited over an hour, but finally Cassian entered the mess hall with a familiar looking droid. “K2, I’d like you to meet our new crew. This is Jyn, Churrit, Baze, and Bodhi.”

Each of them greeted the droid, but it was Jyn that K2 stared at the longest. “Jyn. Cassian has told me a lot about you. He likes you.”

“Kay!” Cassian seemed flustered. “Of course, I like her. I like all of our crew.”

“But you specifically told me you like her the best and not just because she handles a blaster better than you.”

There was a ripple of chuckles from the group and Jyn was forced to momentarily hide an embarrassed smile behind her hand, before she stood. “I like an honest droid. It’s nice to meet you, K2.” She offered her hand for a shake.

K-2SO wrapped his large metal fingers around Jyn’s and replied, “I give you and Cassian a 75% chance of falling in love.”

Jyn laughed as Cassian spluttered K2’s name again. Maybe all that flirting had worked after all.


End file.
